518th Military Police Battalion (United States)
*Military Police Corps|type = Military Police|role = Military Policing and Garrison Duties|size = Battalion|garrison = Fort Hood, Texas|battles = World War II|identification_symbol = |image_size = 150px}}The 518th Military Police Battalion was a former military police battalion of the United States Army that participated in World War II and was later disbanded following the end of the Vietnam War. Lineage * Constituted 18 October 1927 in the Regular Army as the 14th Military Police Battalion ** Re-designated 1 June 1940 as the 518th Military Police Battalion ** Activated 5 December 1940 at Fort Jay, New York ** Inactivated 9 April 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey * Activated 1 May 1947 in the Philippine Islands as the 518th Military Police Battalion (Philippine Scouts) ** Inactivated 5 June 1948 in the Philippine Islands ** Re-designated 4 October 1966 as the 518th Military Police Battalion * Activated 14 October 1966 at Fort Hood, Texas (Companies A, B, and C inactivated 1 November 1970 at Fort Hood, Texas) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment inactivated 31 August 1972 at Fort Hood, Texas Honors Campaign Participation Credit * World War II: Normandy, Northern France, Rhineland, Ardenes-Alsace, and Central Europe Decorations * Company C entitled to Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered EUROPEAN THEATRE Heraldic Items Coat of Arms * Shield: Per saltire vert and checky or and sable, on a chief of second five pallets, the centre one flory between four fitchy in chief issuant from a bar couped of the first * Crest: On a wreath of the colours, or and vert, issuant to dexter from the portal of a tower sable a dragon on the first. * Motto: Honour, Service, Support. * Symbolism: Green and yellow are the colours used for Military Police. The organisation's five campaign honours awarded for service in the European Theatre in World War II are commemorated by the five stakes and fleur-de-lis. The stakes also connote a section of a palisade and refer to the battalion's mission to protect property. The checked triangular segments refer to the organisation's enforcement duties, which include control of traffic and operation of check points. The black tower and dragon symbolise the organisation's service in West Germany as part of the Army of Occupation. Distinctive Unit Insignia * Description: A gold insignia consisting of a black castle with a gold dragon issuing therefrom, surmounted in base by a green horizontal bar with five upright green stakes, the centre one flory, between fourt fitchy, the devis with a three segmented gold scroll, one at the top inscribed "Honours" and two in base inscribed "Service" on the dexter side and "Support" on the sinister side. * Symbolism: Green and yellow are the colours used for Military Police. The organisation's five campaign honours awarded for service in the European Theatre during World War II are commemorated by the five stakes and fleur-de-lis. The stakes also represent a palisade and refer to the battalion's mission to protect property. The black tower and dragon symbolise the organisation's service in West Germany as part of the Army of Occupation. References * Category:Military units and formations established in 1927 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations established in 1966 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1948 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1972 Category:Battalions of the United States Army Category:Military police battalions of the United States Army